Goddess of Misfortune
by The Goddess from Atlantis
Summary: No longer continued.
1. Dreaming

**All the characters belong to Rick Riordan - I don't own them.**

Annabeth nearly fell to her death - again. She was walking too far to the edge of the cliff, even though she was smart to know that was dumb. Her dream ended when she free-felled, and that's when the dream ended. It always did.

Annabeth woke up, feeling dizzy. She was on the ground, with Percy staring at her anxiously. _Gods_. She was very lucky to have a sweet boyfriend. Once again, she felt her heart flutter, especially when she looked into his sea-green eyes...

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. "I heard a thump."

"It was just a dream," Annabeth said.

"The same one from last night." Percy sighed. "Listen, Annabeth, are you going to be fine?"

"That's what I usually ask you," Annabeth grinned. "Don't worry. I'm just hungry."

"I'll try and make food," Percy said. "Meaning I'll order pizza."

Annabeth nodded. "Mushrooms and olives."

"Will do." Percy went, and Annabeth looked in the mirror. Her eyes had huge bags underneath them, and her curly blonde hair was knotty. She wearily combed through her hair, put on fresh jeans and her Camp-Half-Blood t-shirt, and went downstairs to find her boyfriend.

She stopped in on the last step, seeing a person who wasn't supposed to be alive. He was supposed to be dead.


	2. Unvited Guest

_"Luke?"_ Annabeth gasped. "How - who...?"

Luke smiled sadly. "I missed you, Annie."

Annabeth gripped the stairwell handrail. "But you're dead."

"I know." Luke stood up, approaching her. "It's very complicated to say, but seriously, I'll tell you later."

"Tell me _now_." Annabeth shuddered silently. How could Luke be back from the dead? Was this a trick?

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"He can't hear me," Luke clarified. "I'm speaking through my mind only to you."

"Are you a ghost?" Annabeth wondered.

Luke laughed, but didn't say anything.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "Speak to me!"

"You better go talk to your boyfriend." Luke's smile vanished. "Say something."

"He can't hear me speak to you?" Annabeth asked.

"You're speaking to through your mind," Luke assured her.

"This is just creepy." Annabeth sat down. "I'm just imagining you, aren't I?"

"Believe what you want. It's easier that way." Luke sat beside her. "Maybe you are just seeing me as an illusion. But it doesn't mean you're crazy."

"Oh gods." Annabeth turned away from him. "Leave me alone!" He disappeared, and Percy tapped her shoulder.

"I'm all right," Annabeth said, looking at the spot Luke was sitting. "I just need a lot of water."

"You spaced out," Percy said. "You were just staring, and ignored me. You are not _okay_."

"I'm fine. If it happens again, just...splash water in my face."

Percy didn't leave the matter closed, but when Annabeth told him what she was planning to make, he listened.


	3. Ice Cream!

Annabeth reflected on her seeing dead Luke. It was gnawing her so much, she had to tell her friends when she got the chance. Piper called her over, to hang at an ice cream place.

"So," Piper smiled. "Guess what? We all should have a Girls Night Out!"

"Ohhh!" Hazel clapped her hands. "We could do makeovers, food, movies, and games!"

Thalia coughed. "I'm all in it - except for the makeovers."

Annabeth bit her lip. "Guys, did you ever see someone that was supposed to be dead?" Everyone looked at her, and Annabeth regretted saying anything.

"Sure," Hazel said slowly. "But what do you mean with that?"

"I saw Luke today," Annabeth blurted out. "Am I crazy, or have schizophrenia?"

Thalia opened her mouth. "You saw...Luke?"

"Yes - and I spoke to him. Percy said I just looked blank - I'm really scared." Annabeth felt good to let it all out, but judging by her friends faces, they still seemed shocked.

Hazel scooped a piece of ice cream, popped it into her mouth, then put the spoon down. "I don't have that much knowledge on Death, even though Pluto is my father. Could you tell me if Luke was a figment of your imagination?"

"Well...when I told him to leave, he disappeared - maybe it's just that I miss him."

Piper nodded on my logical reason. "You solved your own problem. Maybe it'll help when we all go to the spa!"

Thalia stood up. "I'll just quickly get another sundae."

"Another one?" Hazel laughed.

"Yep - I am hungry! You won't believe how much you get starved when you go hunting!"

Annabeth chuckled softly, then froze. Right in Thalia's spot was Bianca di Angelo.

"Hey, Annabeth." Bianca wore her floppy green hat, and smiled broadly. "Could I attend the 'Girls Night Out'?"

"Uhhhh...you're a ghost - not a figment of my imagination?" Annabeth's throat constricted.

"No, I'm just...a dream. Part of your daydream. How's Nico doing?"

"Fine," Annabeth managed. She could see Piper, Hazel, and Thalia chatting about something. "Bianca...could you talk to someone else? Like Nico?"

Bianca shook her head. "I can only talk to you, Annabeth?"

"Why me?" Annabeth asked.

"You're the reason why we are dead."


	4. The Goddess Ate

"No I'm not - how did I kill you and Luke?"

"I went on the mission to save you," Bianca said simply. "I'm not saying it's your fault - but that's just the way things are. You told Luke to kill himself-"

"I told Luke to kill Kronos," Annabeth corrected. "I save hundreds of others that could die!"

Bianca held up her hands to surrender. "Alright! I'm not blaming you! You're just imagining us because of your guilt." She vanished, and Annabeth felt herself crying.

"Annabeth! Are you alright?" Piper patted her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I killed them," Annabeth whispered. "Bianca and Luke."

"No you didn't," Thalia said. "You shouldn't be guilty. They are dead, but not because of you."

"It's my fault," Annabeth choked.

"Those ghost - they're evil," Hazel decided. "They're probably not even Luke or Bianca."

"I know what they are," Piper gasped. "I heard about them while reading in the Greek mythology book. Evil spirit-"

"I remember!" Annabeth gasped. "Ate - the spirit who avenges evil deeds, and the goddess of misfortune. I'm cursed!"

"Annabeth," Hazel said, her voice not sounding steady. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Well, I did help a traveler."

"What did he look like?" Thalia asked.

"His face was covered up. He asked for directions to Camp-Half-Blood, and I asked how he knew about it.

"He told me that it was none of my business, and I said it was. Then he said..." Annabeth trailed off. "I'm guessing that traveler was the goddess Ate?"

Piper nodded grimly. "All you have to do is beg for forgiveness."

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Plead mercy for a Goddess who everyone forgot about? She will regret this curse, and all that she's done!"

Hazel backed away. "Annabeth?!"

"Ah, Hazel Levesque," Annabeth spat. "I should've cursed you long ago!"

"I already am cursed," Hazel snapped. "Ate, get out of Annabeth's body!"

"Hahaha!" Ate flew out, her spirit facing Annabeth. "That is why you should mind your business!"

"I didn't know," Annabeth said. "Camp-Half-Blood is my home. I had to make sure you weren't some type of evil...wait, I'm glad I did that. You would've destroyed it, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," Ate thundered. "The Gods and Goddesses would pay! They ignored me, and their hatred is very clear. If I'm unwanted, I'll show them - by destroying Mount Olympus!"

Piper frowned. "Are you sure? You'll probably die - just like the other ones we stopped!"

"You naïve girl! I will stop anyone who destroys my plans or gets in my way!" Ate went out, shattering the door into splinters.

All of the people gasped, as Thalia said, "She sure knows how to enter and walk away."


End file.
